


Hot Springs

by Felyneve



Category: All-Star Western (Comics), DCU (Comics), Jonah Hex (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felyneve/pseuds/Felyneve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've gotten a hold of the first two volumes of All-Star Western (finally) and I totally fell head over heels for my comic baby, Jonah, all over again. So I decided to dabble a bit, and here's the result. A small, smutty Reader/Jonah Hex. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Jonah Hex and his world aren't mine.

It was one of the scariest moments of your life when _he_ rode up behind the other two men, his face hidden by his grey leather hat. You were already being pushed up against the wall behind the saloon, tears streaming down your face as you kicked and squirmed in the men’s hands. They were too drunk for you to understand what they were saying, but they obviously understood each other as they talked back and forth, laughing as they tore at your favorite dress.

You thought he was going to join in the “fun”, or sit and watch like a sadistic asshole. When he got off his horse and one of the men covered your mouth, oblivious to the man approaching the three of you, you figured you were done. This was it.

“Ya got a funny way ‘a treatin’ a lady,” he said, his voice gravelly and deep.

The two men stopped and looked back at him, one of the men grabbed you, pulling you in front of him while keeping a hand on your mouth.

“Go on,” one of them slurred, the bigger one with curly hair. “Ya don’t got no business here.”

He was wearing a grey uniform, a long coat over his shoulders, a rifle in his hand, pistols at his hips, along with two belts, one with a silver belt buckle that was inscribed with a ‘CS’ and another for his holsters and ammunition. He tilted his head back and you gasped behind the dirty hand over your lips. The two men with you straightened.  
The side of his face was caved in, bright white and red with scarring just under his cheek over the side of his face. His eye socket was sunk, the eyeball was visible—milky white with the pupil being dark grey—as well as the teeth in the right side of his mouth. His jaw was defined, the faintest bit of stubble shadowing his skin. His nose was arched at the bridge and slightly wide, his cheekbones broad, and more facial hair dusted up into his hairline.

The burly man staggered slightly, nearly losing his balance as he went at the man, a fist raised. The stranger simply ducked out of the way, holding out his booted foot for him to trip over and fall face-first into the dirt.

Tossing you aside to fall to the ground, the leaner one charged, and the man brought up the butt of his rifle, slamming it into the bottom of his jaw. With a cry he fell to the ground, cradling his mouth. You sat in fear on your ass, staring as the man looked at him with a disinterested expression.

“Ya broke muh teef! Ya fucker!”

“If ya don’t shut up, I’ll break somethin’ else. Git on.” He gestured with his rifle in the direction the man who had tripped was lurching, which was clearly away as fast as he could. The one who was now missing four halves of his teeth scrambled up and ran after him.

The man turned his gaze on you before marching towards you. You moved to try and get up, dust stirring around you. He reached down, a large hand with an iron grip grabbing onto your arm before pulling you to your feet.

“Ya alright?” He asked, his voice slow and steady.

You nodded and watched as he turned around, moving to get back on his horse. He put his rifle in the pack behind the saddle and moved to pull himself up.

“Wait!” You called. “Thank you…”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Do you know how to get to the next town?”

“Ride so long in a direction an’ you’ll find somethin’.”

“Could I come with you?”

At that point, he did get up on his animal, who shifted and stepped sideways. He didn’t respond, only giving you a side glance as he clicked his tongue. It took you about five seconds to find one of the horses the men had ridden into the mountain town on, and took you about twenty seconds longer to get on it, before you were following him into the night, not wanting to be left alone.

* * *

You learned Jonah Hex was his name, and he didn’t much like talking, which worked for you as you rode next to him. That is, until the sun started to rise and your ass hurt from sitting on the saddle, your feet not even reaching the stirrups. He told you about thirty minutes in he worked alone, and you replied with the fact that you hadn’t had any intention of working with him.

“I told you, I just wanted to get to the next town. I work at saloons,” you had told him.

“As whut? A whore?”  
  
You had scrunched up your face in disgust at the idea of lying on your back and spreading your legs for man after man.

“No, a saloon girl. I entertain men for money. I made eleven dollars in a week once.”

Jonah had simply ignored you, and you didn’t push for conversation, still very aware that he had run off two very dirty grimy men that had pulled you out of the bar you had quit working at because of how they treated you. You didn’t say anything about what had happened, and neither did he. In fact, neither of you prodded each other, electing that your business was your own.

When you had stopped on that ridge that night, your ass had never been more grateful. You were tired, limbs heavy and your eyelids drooping. Jonah took the saddle off of his horse, and when he realized you weren’t going to be able to lift yours, he did the same for you. It didn’t take that long to fall asleep, your head on the leather, listening to the sounds of him starting a fire.

The smoke from said fire is what woke you up, along with a very musky aroma surrounding you. You raised your head, brushing hair out of your face as you squinted. It was barely light outside, but you could see Jonah squatting, wearing his pants, boots, and hat, roasting a rabbit.

“There’s hot springs close,” he said. “Reckon it’s yer first time sleepin’ on a saddle. Ya might like the water.”

Pushing yourself up, you rubbed your face, trying not to stare at the side of his that was facing you. He didn’t look at you, not even a glance, he just continued staring at what he had cooking.

“Ya can stay fer food, if’n ya like.”

And that’s how you found yourself seated beside him, you with a leg while he had the rest of the rabbit, munching rather loudly and contentedly. You did have to admit that it was rather delicious, and even though the leg he gave you filled you, if you wanted more, the rest of the meat was eaten by Jonah.

You asked where the springs were after that, the urge to sit in something hot and relaxing along with the ache in your backside growing strong. He waved in some direction, not paying much attention to you as he licked off his fingers.

Following his random directions, you walked a bit farther up the ridge and nearly fell face first in the water when you tripped over a root, falling through the bush in front of you before you felt an arm wrap around your middle.

“Don’t go tumblin’ off,” Jonah mumbled as he pulled you back. “Yah make more noise than a rattled hornet’s nest.”

“Sorry,” you replied quietly, pushing out of his hold to walk around to the bank of the spring. After a chance glance at the man, who was looking off to his left, you decided to undress, not interested in having wet clothes after you got out and not really caring if he saw. You felt like he wasn’t going to go crazy over you being as naked as the day you were born.

The water was pleasant as it burned your skin, your foot dipping carefully into the water, feeling the mushy bottom of the spring between your toes. Your other foot followed and you waded in carefully, hands skimming the water’s surface. You watched the steam rise, slow and calming as it curled and vanished towards the sky.

The deepest part was just above your hips, lapping at your skin because of your disturbance. You worked your way over to the bank you had nearly fallen off of into the water. There was a good two feet of soil between the water and the top where the brush grew, and your toes touched a large rock under the surface. You turned yourself around and sat down, feeling more of the wonderful water seeping into your bones.

You laid your head back and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath as you felt your body unwind. The water splashed and ripples moved over your neck as you sunk deeper. You looked up to see Jonah, stripped of his clothes, as well, moving into the water and towards you. Burning cheeks—which you could blame on the heat—made you turn your gaze away.

Listening carefully, he came closer until the water was just barely to the bottom of his hips. He eased his way down on the rock beside you, sighing heavily as he laid back, one of his arms slinging around your shoulder.

It didn’t take long after that. You pressed closer into his side, a small smile kicking at your mouth as your hand rested against his chest, a comfortable and warm feeling blooming in your chest. Then his hand trailed to your side, resting on your skin, large and heavy. You looked up, seeing his gaze locked on you, and you closed your eyes as his lips swooped in and pressed to yours.

Jonah moved you, gripping your hips to place you on his lap before one of his hands pressed hard against the back of your neck, keeping you in place as your tongues met. He tasted like sage, something rugged and wild. He was warm and solid against you, and the springs began to make your mind fuzzy, like you were around a cozy fire with good friends and family.

He pulled his head away, breathing deeply through his nose as he blinked slowly. He moved to take your hand before he stood up to drag you along with him as he plowed through the water to where you slid in. Yanking you around carefully, back was pressed into the ground, toes still in the water, as he fell over you, one hand by your head and the other by your hip.

Lips covered yours again, dominating as his tongue slid into your mouth, the stubble on his cheek and upper lip skimming over your skin, making your hips jump, the rush of wetness between your legs indication of the passion and lust dancing inside you. Your wet bodies pushed together, your legs spread to fit his large body between them. He sighed as he pulled away, moving his nose down your jaw.

You encouraged him, one hand winding into the hair on the back of his head, the other dragging along the scarred skin of his back. He pulled his head back, watching you carefully with his good eye before he nodded and swiftly kissed you again. You realized then that he truly was not a man of words, more a man of silent, smooth strength. He bowed his head and you moved the hand that was in his hair as he readjusted his hips, taking his cock in your hand.

He was hot, heavy, and thick. You gently traced the head before taking a hold of him to guide him into you, ready to chip away until you found freedom. Jonah grunted quietly, his lips falling on your temple as you curled your body, hand reaching around to settle on his lower back.

The man pressed himself to the hilt with an aching slowness that made your nerves go crazy, the slow liquid fire that made your guts twist and turn was climbing up your spine, making you want more and more. He took another deep breath when his hips were against yours, preparing himself, you thought, and you let your nails begin to dig into his skin.

It spurred him like a horse. His hips drew back, not enough to pull himself out by any means, before driving back into you with force that made you groan. His breath swept across your face, warm and relaxing, and you felt yourself dissolving, wanting nothing but to bend to him. He rolled his lower body into you, finding new angles that made you jerk and whimper, lightning traveling over your legs and body.

You shut your eyes, lost in the way you tensed with every pull and draw, how you felt that knot forming low in your belly, how you were boneless underneath him. His muscles flexed and he started grunting with exertion, his body moving harder against you. His thrusts were slow, deliberate, and _hard_ , determined to make you shatter.

Lasting long never crossed your mind and your orgasm was on you before you knew it. That sensation of the build in your lower body popping with an explosion you swear you could hear. Your body curled away from him while your face pressed against the space where his shoulder and neck connected. Your fingers pressed into his skin, the urge to bite his shoulder making you open your mouth.

“Jo-onah!”

Your toes curled into the warm water still lapping over your feet. Your body throbbed and you could feel yourself closing tighter around him as his cock got more and more rigid inside you. The waves of your climax overtook you, leaving you in a high of bliss and weightlessness as you laid on the ground.

He pulled himself out of you as you began to come back to reality, hissing lowly through his clenched teeth as his hand moved over himself. He bucked his hips as he hit his release, his head going back as several thick ropes landed on your stomach. Both of you were breathing hard, chests heaving as you sat yourself up slowly.

Hex looked down at you, raising an eyebrow.

“You made a mess, Jonah.”  
  
“An’ what d’ya want me ta do about it?”

“Repay me,” you replied and grabbed a hold of his wrist. You stood yourself up on wobbly legs, before wading into the water again, pulling him behind you with a devious smirk on your face.


End file.
